They grow up so fast
by Mamaverd
Summary: Sam and Andy are both grown ups, it would seem, but when it comes to their feelings for one another, that is a different story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters from and/or references to Rookie Blue are not my genius. I can dream though.**

**A/N: This just popped into my head one day. I think a big part of why we all love the show is because of the interpersonal relationships. Thought this would be a cute one outside the division doors. Meant it to be a one shot but probably gonna end up about 3 chapters. Enjoy.**

**THEY GROW UP SO FAST **

**Chapter 1**

Andy and Oliver had had an interesting shift to say the least. Fridays, as a rule, were usually busy, but today they had been swamped. Two drunk drivers, a burglary, a three car accident and finally topped off by a streaker who resisted arrest, landed a right hook to Oliver's jaw and then dragged them both through the mud, literally. Oliver was going to be further in the doghouse than he started out this morning. Zoe had pleaded with him to request the day off earlier in the week but he procrastinated and then couldn't get his shift covered. Then he promised her an early day and now he would end up having to process this jackass who chose to take a slug at him. Tomorrow they were having their annual Shaw Summer Bash, 80 of their closest friends and family to be in attendance. He had started this tradition four years ago and always looked forward to it but this year for some reason time had gotten away from him and before they knew it, the date was rapidly approaching. Zoe had arranged for Smoke It, a catering company to come and cook all the food, she had bought decorations, ordered the chairs and tents for delivery, and had been slaving away the past few days making dessert after dessert. She had given Oliver his short list, primarily consisting of getting the yard ready for the big party. The rental company would be coming in the morning to setup around ten. Right now it looked like he would be mowing the lawn in the moonlight. So, when the streaking call came in there was no way he was taking it. He had told McNally about his family obligation but the ever eager McNally was too quick to the radio and before he could object, she had assigned them to the call.

He liked Andy a lot. She was smart, laughed at his jokes, always let him pick where to eat and had great instincts for a rookie, except when it came to his friend Sam. Then, she was pretty much clueless it seemed. So when she told him that her engagement was off and she and Luke had broken up, he was more than a little taken back.

_**Flashback to earlier in the day:**_

"_So McNally, making any progress on the wedding plans? Have you guys picked a date yet?"_

"_Actually we did, July 21st…..2011."_

"_Huh, isn't that yesterday's date? "_

"_Yep. That's the date that I decided __**not**__ to get married, ….to Luke anyway."_

"_Seriously? What the heck happened? You alright?"_

_Andy, not one to share so much about her relationships, felt oddly comfortable talking to Oliver, her fatherly partner. Conversely, Oliver did look out for Andy and did think she deserved a break after a tumultuous childhood._

"_I guess I decided that it was pointless for us to think about a future together when both of our hearts were obviously meant for someone else."_

"_Oh, who? I mean, what happened?"_

"_I have been at that hospital every day since Luke got shot. I have done everything to try to cheer him up but nothing works. For a week and a half I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out some way to put a smile on his face, to motivate him to get out of that bed and get himself well. It just seemed like everything I did was wrong, everything I said was wrong. Wednesday night, after my crappy day almost getting buried in that Laundromat, I went to visit him."_

"_Have you tried porn by the way?" he interjected_

"_Oh my God, no wonder you and Sam…never mind." She smiled before continuing " Sooooo anyway, I go up to his room and hear him laughing, I mean cracking up, and I hear balloons popping and more laughing. Jo was with him and it hit me…. She knew what to do for him. They hadn't been together in years but yet she knew what piece would make him whole again. I feel like after almost a year together, I should be the one who knows what he needs, knows what makes him tick but I don't, and after really thinking about it, I realized I didn't want to be that one."_

"_So you told him that with her there?"_

"_No, no way….They never even knew that I saw them. I left and went the following morning before shift to talk to him; he was his usual mopey self again. That just confirmed it for me. I told him about seeing him and Jo the night before. He tried to deny it but when you love someone else, your eyes don't lie. I told him that now he could stop pretending, stop faking it and just be happy."_

"_Wow, sounds like young McNally is growing up, being responsible, making good choices."_

"_I know, right? ...Well, then, I decided to take inventory of my own feelings, think about where __**my**__ heart was, and it always came back to one place." Sam, she thought to herself_

"_Sam?" he asked eagerly looking into her eyes_

_She blushed and turned to look out the window suddenly and effectively ending the conversation_

_Oliver looked back to the road, her eyes hadn't been lying either. All Oliver could think of was Sam. Damn, he wished he knew how to do that chirping, tweety, texting stuff._

_**End of flashback**__._

So now it was an hour past the end of shift, Oliver was sitting in his muddy uniform and cursing McNally for ever taking that call. As she finished her report and was getting ready to hit the locker room she glanced over at Oliver, fielding another call from his wife, who sounded none too happy based on his side of the conversation.

"Hey Oliver, I'm sorry that I jumped on that call. I know you have a lot to do and I kind of screwed up your night. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He looked over to her and paused for a second, "Ya know McNally, I think I know a way you could make it up to me? Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, no, nothing, I am off for the next two days actually. What did you have in mind?"

"I have 80 people coming to my house tomorrow afternoon. I have a million things to do and not enough hours to do them. My wife is ready to kill me and at this point I am desperate. Do you feel like coming over to….

"Sure, I'll do it." She interjected

"Really? But you didn't let me finish?"

"I would love to help, I could watch the girls, mow the lawn, decorate, I have skills ya know." She smiled

"McNally, you are a life saver. How about tomorrow at 8am?"

"No problem. See you in the morning."

"And hey McNally, come prepared to stay the day, bathing suit, whatever you need, we will be enjoying into the wee hours. It is always a great time." Andy was excited.

"Thanks. Sounds great." As she ran to the locker room to get out of her mud stained clothes.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and ran to shower before he faced the execution squad at home.

Oliver finished getting dressed and was grabbing his bag to go when in walked Sam.

"Hey brother, how was your shift?"

"Good considering I was stuck with Epstein all day. That kid is nuts." Sam shook his head and laughed. "So, all set for tomorrow? I have been looking forward to this all week. Need me to do anything, bring anything?"

"No, I'm good." He lied. Suddenly the wheels started turning. "Uh, actually Sammy, I spread myself a little thin this week and I could really use a hand tomorrow."

"Riiigght. Procrastinated again buddy didn't you? Fine. I'll do it but not for you, I'm doing it for Zoe. What time?"

"8…..Thirty, 8:30 would be great."

"See ya then but don't tell the girls, I want to surprise them." Sam adored Oliver's kids and they him. He hadn't seen them in a few months and quite frankly would be glad to have any distraction from the fact that the woman he was in love with was engaged to someone else. Tomorrow would be a nice reprieve.

"Your secret's safe with me. Thanks Sam." Oliver couldn't help but smile that Sam was going to have some surprises of his own tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am blown away by the alerts and favorites. Thank you so much. It certainly was motivational; don't think I have ever posted chapters so close together. LOL There are so many little parts that I want to include, my original one shot may go to 4 or 5 chapters. Cracking myself up as I write, that's a good thing right?**

**They grow up so fast**

**Chapter 2**

Andy woke up at 6:30am. As she stretched her legs she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch, Luke's couch, again. She hadn't slept in their bed since the shooting and after seeing him and Jo the other night, never would she be there again. She had spoken to her old landlord, Mr. Jeffrey, and her apartment was still available. She just had to figure out how to get her stuff over there and quick. She certainly didn't want to be here when Luke and the "Detective Whisperer" came back to the house. Maybe she could ask Sam for his truck. _Oh, he will be thrilled to do that again._ Poor Sam had definitely had the short end of the straw in this friendship_. My friend Sam_. She didn't even like the sound of that. God knows they were so much more than that to each other. Okay, maybe it had taken her an eternity to figure it out, but she did, finally. That had to count for something. She was a little anxious for his reaction to her disengagement. Things had been so crazy, she hadn't talked to him since that night in the locker room. How strange things had been between them. The day she was shot, he had taken her behind the communications truck. He looked so worried, but there was something else in his eyes. She could have sworn that he was going to kiss her, and God knows she would have let him. Just the thought of kissing him stirred up feelings inside of her that she **should **not have been feeling. Then during the UC op, Sam said they made a good team, what the hell did that mean? He never elaborated. And then the other day, at the Laundromat, it didn't matter that Luke was in the hospital, there was only one person that she needed to be on the other side of that barricade when the fire department finally cut through, and he was. She almost thought he was going to say something to her that night. He listened to her ranting and raving and as usual was able to make sense of everything. He had commented at one point, "I'm there when it matters." No truer statement had ever been uttered. That really was the turning point. Luke and Jo at the hospital was just the last straw. She remembered Sam pausing ever so briefly next to her before he headed out, only to keep walking. Those two seconds he hesitated were all it took for her body to flush from head to toe. And then nothing, he must have chickened out. Hah, look who's talking. If he was a chicken, she was the head of the coop_. "No Sam, I won't take a ride from you, that would be too scary. You see, when I'm near you, most of the time I just want you to kiss me, the remainder of the time I want to kiss you and we wouldn't want that to happen. I mean, I've kept myself from being blissfully happy this long, why stop now?" _Andy laughed as she realized that she had been talking to herself quite a bit lately. She shook her head and looked in the mirror. It was time for a change. As a kid the one good piece of advice her dad had given her is that if you want something bad enough, you have to go for it with everything you've got. For the most part, she had done that throughout her life. When it came to sports, school, the police academy, work, she had always followed that line of thinking, but with matters of the heart, not really. Then again, no one had really mattered to her heart like this before.

Andy showered, threw on a tank top, her favorite jean shorts and sneakers. A little make up and her hair in a ponytail completed her work attire. She grabbed extra clothes, a towel and her new red bikini and threw them in her backpack. The Shaws lived about 25 minutes away. She decided to take the bus to the closest stop and then walk. As the bus rode through the city, a mix of emotions filled her brain. She was excited and a little bit nervous about spending the day with Oliver's family and friends and very likely, Sam. The two men were great friends, they did plenty of stuff together outside of work and Sam talked about the Shaw girls like the proud uncle that he was, so it really wasn't a stretch to think that he would be attending the party. That thought alone put a little spring in her step as she exited the bus and walked the remainder of the way to Oliver's house.

* * *

><p>Oliver was outside when she got there at 7:55. " Morning McNally"<p>

"Hey Oliver. I see you cut the grass, you obviously got an early start."

"Actually, I did it last night when I got home. It was almost dark when I finished and I think I managed to mow down some of Zoe's geraniums." He smiled

Andy tried to hide her smirk. "So where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't we bring your bag inside and you can meet Zoe and the girls."

Oliver was no dummy, after shift the previous night he had made the necessary stop to the florist on his way home. Zoe wasn't really mad. She just got frustrated with him at times. She loved the flowers and then when he shared that Andy would be there to help, she softened. Even further, his matchmaking scheme went over huge with his hopeless romantic of a wife. She couldn't wait for the party.

Andy had followed him into the beautifully kept house. Each room was warm and inviting, much like the smile that Zoe flashed her when she walked in the kitchen.

"Hi Andy, so nice to meet you." She embraced Andy in a hug. "Oliver and Sam have talked so much about you."

"I'm sure they have." Andy bit her bottom lip, she could only imagine the stories that she would have heard.

"Sam wasn't exaggerating when he said you were beautiful." Just then three young sandy haired girls came running in the room. Andy's last thought before one was clinging to her leg…_Sam said I was beautiful?_

"Girls, best behavior please. This is Andy, she works with Daddy." Said Zoe

"Hi Andy." They said in unison.

Oliver made the introductions, "This is Izzie, she's 9, Kelsie here is 7 and this little munchkin here is Maddie. Oliver lifted Maddie in the air. Each of the girls was a replica of their mother except they all had Oliver's expressive eyes.

"So nice to meet you girls. I've heard a lot about you from your Daddy and your Uncle Sam."

"You know Uncle Sammy too?" said Maddie wide eyed

"Yes, I do. "

"Oh, I member your name." said Kelsie quietly,"Daddy told Uncle Sammy that he had to talk to you before it was too late."

"Too late for what honey?"

"Too late to love you if he waits until you are carried." Oliver choked out a cough.

"Kelsie Lynn, you should not be listening to grown up conversations. Run along to your room and get changed right now."

"Hey, Andy do you want to play on the swings with us?" asked Izzie

"Oh sure, whatever your mom and dad want me to do, I'm here to help." She looked over to Oliver, her eyebrow raised.

"Sure Andy that would be great. Izzie you get Maddie changed and then Andy will play with you guys outside." Oliver effectively avoided the Sam conversation.

"Andy, the catering people will be coming here in a little bit to set up the grills and their equipment. I will show you where I want everything to go. Around ten, the tent people will come with the rest of the tables and chairs, then we can decorate. In the meantime if you could keep an eye on the girls for me so I can grab a quick shower and Oliver can fix my flowerbeds, that would be wonderful." She smiled at Andy and gave Oliver an all knowing glance.

"Sounds good to me. I will wait outside in the yard."

Andy could have waited right there in the kitchen but she needed a minute to recap the past few minutes. _Sam called me beautiful, he should talk to me? Until I'm carried?….oh right, married. Gotta love Kelsie the spy._

The girls came running out to the playground area. Andy was lazily rocking back and forth on a swing. "Push me, Andy, push me." Said the two younger girls.

"Hey Andy, want to see me do a cartwheel?"Izzie asked as Andy pushed her younger sisters.

"Sure Izzie, let's see." She performed an almost perfect cartwheel.

Andy had always been an athlete and gymnastics was always one of her favorites. She did a cartwheel herself and showed Izzie how to land her legs correctly. Izzie tried again and after just a few tries nailed it.

"Andy, can you do any other tricks?"

"Well, I haven't in a while but I can do a couple of cool things." She ran a few feet and did a cartwheel and then went right into a backflip.

The girls were in awe. You would have thought Selena Gomez was in front of them. She worked with the three girls trying to show them how to do the simpler moves. Oliver came in the yard,

"Hey girls, you having a good time?"

"Daddy, daddy, you have to see Andy's tricks, she is amazing."

"Alright McNally, whatcha got?"

Andy repeated her cartwheel/backflip.

"Wow, McNally, impressive."

"Told you I had skills." She smiled.

All of a sudden a familiar voice sounded through the yard, "Hey Shaw, you have acrobats, a big tent coming, did you go with a circus theme this year?"

"Uncle Sammy!" the three girls ran to hug him. To her knowledge Sam didn't realize it was her yet as he crossed the yard. Oh yeah, there it was, recognition.

"Andy, hey, hi…. What are you doing here?" she walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver corralled the girls for a minute to give Sam and Andy a second to say hello.

"Hey Sam." Then in almost a whisper, "Didn't you hear? I'm the fortune teller, want to know if you're gonna get lucky?" Sam swallowed hard, yes he did. First he wanted someone to tell him where Andy McFlirty came from?

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy kept the girls busy until finally the catering company came. They hadn't exchanged another word but the glances they were giving each other could surely give off enough heat to power those grills. Sam helped the guys unload the truck. They set up the barbeque area, prep area and the banquet tables that all of the food would be set up on. Before they knew it, the rental company was there setting up a massive tent. It didn't take long between the two delivery guys, Oliver and Sam to complete the task. Next were the tables and finally carts of chairs. The girls had gone in to straighten their rooms upon their mother's request. Andy and Sam started setting up the chairs around the tables. At some point, she wasn't sure when, Sam removed his t-shirt. The harder Andy tried not to look at him, the more she glanced in his direction. Geez, the sun wasn't even out yet and it seemed to be getting warmer. How was that possible? <em>Shirtless Sam, definitely adding that to my list of favorite things. <em>Shortly afterward, Oliver also removed his shirt. _Ok, gotta take the good with the bad, still a win for me. _She smiled to herself.

Zoe came out with red and white checkered cloths and she and Andy spread them out. Andy grabbed the girls and they decorated the tables and underneath the tent. The place looked really awesome when they were done. Unfortunately Andy did not. She felt hot and sticky and her hair was coming out of her ponytail. Sam thought she looked stunning.

"Hey McNally, thanks for the help. If you want to jump, in the pool or take a shower, help yourself." said Oliver

Sam tried not to think of her in any bodies of water.

"You know what, I think I will take you up on the shower."

"Sam, can we use that monster truck to go pick up the beer and stuff?"

"No problem Shaw, I'll pick the stuff up. Just tell me where."

Andy heard the men talking as she went to follow Zoe in the house. "Sam, wait for me and I'll take a ride with you."

Sam waited until Andy was back in the house, "Great just what I need to be trapped in my truck with gorgeous, engaged McNally."

"Sam….." Oliver was going to spill the good news but felt that Andy should really be the one to tell him. "Talk to her man, whatever happens, she needs to know how you feel about her. "

"Shaw, it's a moot point. She's engaged, she's happy, she's gonna marry that stiff and nothing I say is gonna change that. Why do you keep pressing me to talk to her."

"Sam, you are one of my best friends but sometimes you really need to grow up." Sam rolled his eyes, the cat calling the kettle black.

"Really?** I** need to grow up?" he smirked

"I'm just saying,…. you put your life on the line, taking risks every day for perfect strangers. It's about time you put yourself out there for you. You never told her how you felt, you just took yourself out of the equation. "

"Sam." Zoe had come back out and put her arm around his waist, "He's right. He's not usually but about this he is."

"Fine, fine." He pouted. "I'll go make an ass out of myself."

* * *

><p>Sam quickly cleaned up and put his t-shirt back on. He grabbed a bottle of water and waited for Andy to emerge from the bathroom. Only a few minutes had passed when she came out. Dressed in a short black tank dress covering up her bathing suit and sandals, Andy strolled into the kitchen where Sam seemed lost in thought. He caught her scent before actually seeing that she was there. "Ready to go?" she asked him.<p>

"Yeah, sure ready." he mumbled once he got a glimpse of her. He was always amazed at the effect she had on him. He was an intelligent well spoken guy, but one look from her and he turned to mush.

They headed out to his truck, Sam opening her door for her as he gave her a hand getting in. _Don't look at her legs, don't look. Crap I looked._

Sam attempted to steady his heart beat as he walked around to the driver side.

They made small conversation and before they knew it they were at the store. As Sam helped her down from the truck he just had to say it "Andy, you look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Sam." she glanced over to him giving him that megawatt smile

"They made small conversation and before they knew it they were at the store. As Sam helped her down from the truck he just had to say it "Andy, you better be careful, Oliver's got some single friends, they will be all over you." he half smiled

"There is only one man I care to have all over me. Thank you." her eyes darkening as she stared at him

Sam looked away and tried not to roll his eyes, "Yeah, by the way how is Luke?

"Who's talking about Luke?" she said coyly


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for spoiling me with praise. Glad we are all having fun with this one. **

**They grow up so fast**

**Chapter 3**

"Who's talking about Luke?" she said coyly

Andy grabbed the list from Sam's hand and walked in the Beverage store. Sam stood dumbfounded in the parking lot. _"What?"_

Andy walked around the store collecting what they needed. She was almost done but hadn't seen Sam yet_. Where the heck did he go?_

"McNally, do you have everything?" he came up behind her his voice sounding strange.

_Uh oh, back to McNally. _"Sam, where were you?"

"Don't worry about it." He looked at the cart she was trailing behind her. He took over the pulling and looked over at her.

"Sam, what?"

"Let's just finish and go, okay?"His tone was more anxious than anything.

"Are you alright, what happened?"

"You happened." He didn't sound mad, not happy,….. not anything.

They made their way to the register to pay, headed out to the truck and loaded the stuff in the bed. Not a word was spoken. Long gone were the smiles and stares between them. Andy couldn't figure out what emotion was going through his mind. She started to think back to what went wrong…_The crack about Luke. Stupid Andy, playing with fire. _She had to explain. Sh_e _had thought she would tease and flirt and maybe he would call her out but this was Sam. She would play no games with him. She had put him through enough. She should know by now that Sam would always try to do the right thing and right now he was not messing with someone else's fiancée. Andy was rehearsing in her head what to say if and when Sam spoke to her again. Neither had said a word as they drove back to Oliver's. She went to break the silence when Sam beeped the horn and she realized that they were in the Shaw's driveway. Oliver came out of the house with a man slightly younger than him, but who looked exactly like Oliver but with more hair. Andy was assuming a brother. "Sam, listen, I ..." Sam put his hand up to interrupt… "Sit tight, let's unload this and then you and I need to go somewhere and talk."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey guys, thank you so much." Oliver glanced between Sam and Andy, noticing some tension and walked over to the passenger side window.

"Hey Andy, this is my baby brother, Gordon." Gordon shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Andy. So, you work with my brother, huh? Sorry to hear it." They both shared a laugh. As they both made small talk, Andy could see that Oliver and Sam were obviously talking about something other than the beer and booze delivery. Gordon walked over to help unload. Sam opened the door for Andy and put out his hand to help her down.

"Feel like taking a walk?" he asked. "There's a park right up the street."

"Sure." She gave him a half smile.

It was a few minutes before he finally attempted a coherent thought.

"Andy, I don't know what's going on with you but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that there is nothing between us." He glanced over at her. "Every time I see you and Callaghan together I want to either pull my hair out or throw up. He isn't right for you. He doesn't treat you like he should. I'm not saying that I am the authority on relationships but I do know that when you love someone, you should be there for them no matter what and that's just not his style. And truly, as much as I can't stand the guy, I also can't stand by and watch you pretend to be happy with someone else."

They had reached the small park and Sam led her to an empty bench. They sat a foot apart, Sam with his arm draped over the back of the bench. With his right hand he grabbed her left and held it while his eyes never left her gaze. _Last chance Sammy, go big or go home._

" I ….am crazy about you. I'm not sure when it happened, but at some point it was as if you took a piece of me, and it's like I can't be whole without you anymore. I understood why you blew me off that night at the Penny. Bad timing, you were just starting out, the training officer code, the night of the blackout..." he let that dangle a second "I tried to ignore how I was feeling but the more I got to know you, the harder it was to "disregard" how I felt. I wouldn't hurt you Andy, I can't stand to even see you hurt. These past few weeks, you getting shot, Mackey, the Laundromat, I could barely keep it together. I love being partners but I want more than that. I wasn't kidding that day about Guns and Gangs. You are the reason I don't want to go. Life without you in it is not something that I was prepared to face, but now, you're engaged and quite frankly, Guns and Gangs sounds like the perfect place for me. You're planning forever with someone who doesn't deserve you and I can't stay to watch... So please, don't flirt with me, and look at me with those Bambi eyes because honestly, my heart can't take it. He finally took a breath as he saw her eyes were welling up and threatening to spill. "Andy, no, …. I'm sorry, I…..please don't…" It was her turn to quiet him. She released her left hand from his and rested her fingers on his lips. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her hand and gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled at him, the tears were rolling freely now. She turned her hand around and wiggled her fingers. _No ring._

"You aren't wearing your engagement ring." It was a statement and a question all in one.

"Nothing gets by you Swarek, huh?" she joked and let out a sniffle …"You see, I had this nice, comfortable relationship with Luke. We moved in together, he proposes. It all seemed like the natural chain of events. Natural, that is, for someone as relationship challenged as I am. The thing is, when it hits you and you realize that you are in love with someone else, it's definitely time to give the ring back, don't you think?"

"I'm guessing that would be protocol." He grinned.

"So, I broke it off and told him that my heart wasn't in the right place and I didn't think his was either. I was really looking forward to today, kind of getting away from everything and then it occurred to me that you might be here and that just made me even happier. This morning when I got here, Kelsie sort of sold you out. Now that I knew you felt the same way I decided to turn on some of the McNally charm. I probably shouldn't have been so forward considering you still thought I was with Luke and I know how you roll with that."

"What does that mean? He faked shock.

"You know, the Sam Swarek method of pushing me into the arms of someone else."

"I know, I know…. I was an idiot. I'll make you a promise right now, that I will never push you towards anyone ever again."

"Good, we settled that, now what?

"You could kiss me,... it would probably make you feel better."

"Oh really? That would make **me** feel better?" The words were barely spoken when she felt his lips on hers. His one hand in her hair and the other pulling her as close as possible. They could have stayed like that all day. As they broke for air, he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. They were both breathing heavy and if not for the confines of the park bench and the fact that they were in a public place, things would have definitely gotten out of hand. Andy let out a quiet laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"That really did make me feel better."

* * *

><p>There were plenty of cars lining the street as Sam and Andy made it back to the house a few minutes later. Judging from their swollen lips and the smiles on their faces, Oliver was pretty sure the talk had gone well. They went inside to freshen up before they went to join the rest of the company.<p>

Andy recognized a bunch of people from 15 Division. Sam introduced her to those she didn't know. Jerry, Noelle and Frank were standing together. Sam and Andy walked over to join them. Noelle gave Sam a sly look as she noticed the two of them very close and extremely comfortable together.

"Hey McNally, how is Luke doing?" asked Jerry

"Good, so far, I guess." She responded, completely noticing Sam tense up at the mention of Luke's name.

"McNally, can I have a minute?" Frank asked before Jerry could say anything further.

"Sure sir, absolutely." She glanced back at Sam.

They walked out of the tent to a quiet area.

"Andy, I talked to Callaghan this morning. Is it true that you guys are done?"

Andy was surprised at the personal question but answered, "Yes sir, it is."

"You won't have a problem working together will you?"

"No sir. We both realized that we really weren't right for each other. Unfortunately, it took us both a while to admit it."

He stared at her almost sizing her up, "Something going on with you and Swarek?"

"Uh, no sir."

"Good."

"Well, not right now sir." She corrected.

"I see. Well, let's be discreet shall we. I have no real issues with a work relationship as long as while you are at work, I see no sign of it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Actually, I think we're gonna try and take things slow. I don't want to look like the Division bicycle."

He raised a questioning eyebrow to her,

"You know where everyone gets a ride?"

"Got it. Listen McNally, Sam is a good friend, …be kind."

"Don't worry sir, I will be,.. I love him." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think the feeling is mutual." Andy smiled "And McNally, it's a party, lighten up and stop calling me sir."

* * *

><p>Andy was having a wonderful time. She got to meet many of Oliver and Zoe's family members, one funnier than the next. Gordon came over a few times to chat with Andy. After the second time, Sam shot him a look that said in no uncertain terms, <em>Mine.<em> As usual, Andy was completely oblivious to the eyes of the male guests staring. Sam was not.

Oliver's nephew, Neil had set up a dj playlist and music was playing through outdoor speakers. Some of the adults and all of the kids were on the patio dancing. Andy made a mental note to reserve a dance with Sam. Funny, she had never seen him dance before, but based on the night of the blackout she was positive that he would have some moves. She smiled to herself and then caught someone smiling back at her. A guy in his late 20's or so was staring at Andy. He noticed her smile. He started to use sign language as he spoke to her.

"My name is Michael, I'm Zoe's brother." Andy paused for a second for the information to register, before dusting off her own sign language skills. After her mom left, she spent a lot of time with her next door neighbor's the Daleys. Christopher Daley was hearing impaired and Mrs. Daley had taught Andy some sign language so they could communicate. She hadn't used it in quite some time but no time like the present.

"My name is Andy, I work with Oliver." Michael smiled at her attempt to maneuver her hands, getting most of the words correctly.

"Wow, you're a police officer too. That's awesome. Are you having a good time today?"

"I'm having a great time. Oliver and Zoe really throw quite a party." She said and signed.

"Oliver figures that this pays his family dues for the whole year." Andy laughed at that.

Sam's voice was suddenly in her ear, his breath on her neck.

"Geez, McNally, is there nothing you can't do?" she turned around so Michael wouldn't read her lips, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Michael this is Sam. He and I were just going to go in the pool, do you want to join us?"

"No thank you. I'm gonna go dance with my nieces. "Hey Andy, is he your boyfriend?"

This time Andy signed without speaking then walked away.

Sam stood dumbfounded and finally asked, "Michael, what was her answer?"

"She said No." Sam hung his head "But she said she's working on it."

Sam smiled and ran to catch up with Andy.

**OK, so I didn't get through the whole party, I just have been having too much fun. We know that Sam is a man of few words, so perhaps his admission seems a bit out of character, however, I think it will eventually just come to a point where it is an all or nothing situation. Please let me know what you think…..Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, a few sweet moments for you all to enjoy. Next chapter will be the last of this one. Thank you so much for your kind notes. They make my day.**

**They grow up so fast**

**Chapter 4**

Sam fell in stride next to Andy. "Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer would be great Sam, thank you."

"Be right back."

Sam was back within a few minutes. Andy was sitting on a lounger next to the pool watching Izzie and a few of her friends swimming. They took turns jumping off the diving board. Each jump met ooohs and aahhs from the parents watching, despite the fact that it looked exactly like the one before it. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sam approaching, a bottle in each hand. He came to sit next to her and handed her a beer.

"Sooooo, we were just going in the pool?" he questioned

"I didn't want to be rude to Michael and I wanted an excuse to spend time alone with you."

"Trust me Andy" his eyes met hers," You don't need to make any excuses to be alone with me." He smiled flashing those beautiful dimples.

"Really? Well, why don't we eat something first and then we'll swim later, maybe there will be less people in the pool?"

"Sounds good to me."

"You can swim can't you?"

"Yes McNally, I can swim." He rolled his eyes.

He reached his hand out to help her up and intertwined his fingers with hers. They walked a few feet like that, then almost simultaneously let go as they approached their fellow officers under the tent. It wasn't like they could try to hide how they felt, they just didn't want to shove it in anyone's face considering she and Luke had just broken up a few days before. Instead they walked shoulder to shoulder, the need to be touching each other suddenly overwhelming.

They filled their plates and went to find a place to sit. Sam looked over at Andy's plate. He smiled to himself. She had almost as much food as he did. Gotta love a woman who actually eats, and not just salad. He didn't know where she put it. She was in awesome shape and Sam couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit. He had been mentally preparing himself since the morning.

They came to sit with Frank and Noelle, who looked quite cozy themselves. _Hmmm, when did this happen?_

"Hey guys." Said Andy

"Hey yourself." Said Noelle. "So, McNally, is it safe to assume that I shouldn't say how sorry I am that you and Luke didn't work out." She was grinning and looking from Sam to Andy.

"I'm not sorry, so you shouldn't be." She shot Sam a wink.

Jerry came back to the table with Mike Andrews and got into a conversation with Frank and Noelle. Sam slid his chair in a little closer to the table and at the same time closer to Andy so their knees were touching. It didn't take long for heat to radiate between them. They made small talk before Sam asked "What did Frank want earlier?"

"He just asked about what happened with Luke, if it would be a problem working together. I told him it wouldn't be a problem. Strangely, I don't really care what he does in his personal life and he's good at his job, so that is all I need to worry about. Oh, he did ask if something was going on between you and me."

"And you said?" he asked eager with anticipation

"I told him no, not right now." She saw what looked like disappointment on his face. She grabbed his hand, "BUT, I know he saw right through me, you know I have no poker face." she smiled "He told me to be kind to you and basically we can't be making out at the station or having sex in the squad car."

"Darn, there were so many places I was looking to try."

She giggled. As the continued to eat she came across something especially tasty. "MMM that is so good." Sam looked over to see what she was eating, it looked like chicken, she went to hand him a piece and rather than take it, he ate it right from her fingers. She was pretty sure he didn't mean it to have the effect it did but she was immediately blushing. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. What the heck was wrong with her? No one had ever had this effect on her. She felt like she was having an out of body experience.

They had just finished eating when two little voices were heard behind them.

"Uncle Sammy?" asked Kelsie and Maddie timidly

"Yes girls?" he leaned down so he was eye level with them.

"Can you push us on the swings?" The girls looked sad and the boo boo faces they were giving their uncle were going to make Andy cry herself.

"Sure I can, but first tell me, what's wrong?"

"Cousin Steven was on the swings and he told the boys that me and Maddie were little girls and we told him that we are so big and we can go on the swings higher than the moon and he said that we are lying." Sad faces and the story from both girls made Andy unsure whether to laugh or cry. "So can you come and push us really high, because you are the only one who does it right. Mommy isn't strong enough and Daddy says it hurts his back, can you please?"

Sam picked up Maddie and grabbed Kelsie's hand. "Come on girls, let's go show Cousin Steven how it's done." He put on his most determined face and looked back to wink at Andy.

"Andy, come on. Uncle Sammy can push you too and maybe you can show him how to do your flip thing." Kelsie grabbed Andy's hand with her free one and the four of them went on their mission to show Cousin Steven who was boss.

_Hmm, her flip thing?_

The girls took their spots on the swings and Sam pushed them higher and higher, Andy stood in front watching them, well actually watching Sam watching them. He was so cute with them. She could totally picture him as a dad. She and him at the park with their own kids. _Whoa Andy, slow down girl, you just broke up with Luke, today you are kissing Sam and now you are planning kids with him? Sigh, but they would be the cutest kids…._

After the girls proved their bravery and cousin Steven and his posse admitted, with some prodding from Sam, that the girls almost went as high as the moon, they gave someone else a turn on the swings. They relocated to the slide. Sam standing by the ladder and Andy waiting at the bottom to catch them.

"Andy, I love your sandals." Said Kelsie.

"Thank you sweetie, I love yours."

"And, I love your dress." She added

"Thank you Kelsie, your dress is a beautiful blue."

"Andy, I love your hair, you are so pretty, like a princess." Said Maddie

Andy was blushing, Sam was grinning, he knew how well Andy took a compliment and how unaware she was of her beauty.

"What about you, Uncle Sammy, don't you think Andy looks like a princess?" asked Maddie

"I do sweetheart, I do." Still grinning

"So did you tell her that you love her yet or is she gonna be carried first?" Hmm, no more grin from Sam. It was Andy's turn to grin and Sam's turn to blush.

"Kelsie, you little stinker, you aren't supposed to tell my secrets."

"Mommy says when you love someone you should tell them all the time and secrets aren't nice Uncle Sam." Maddie made big eyes at her uncle. Sam's eyes glanced over to Andy who was trying her best to keep in her laughter.

"So girls, what's this about Auntie Andy's flippy thing? Do I need to see that?"

"Way to change the subject Sam." Andy commented

"Yes. Uncle Sam, it is awesome! Andy you have to do it, you have to."

"Yeah, Andy you have to do it. For the girls." He smiled, tongue in cheek, he had her right where he wanted her.

"Ok Sam, if it's for the girls. You two just sit right over there." She took off her sandals and handed them to Sam. "Hold these for me please." He tilted his head and smiled, still confident.

"Oh and Sam this too, her eyes met his as she slowly took off her dress and handed that to him as well." She saw his eyes go dark. _Game over._

Words escaped him as Andy stood before him in the most perfect red bikini he had ever seen. Actually, the most perfectly worn red bikini he had ever seen.

Andy walked a few feet away from him, started her run, cartwheeled and flipped for the third time that day. Sam and the girls were in awe, Sam maybe not so much from the gymnastics. _Wow. _

The girls were jumping up and down. Andy took a small bow. "See Uncle Sammy, did you see? Isn't she awesome?"

His eyes met Andy's as she took her dress back from him and slipped it back over her head. "Yes girls, she is definitely awesome." He said quietly, feeling a lump in his throat.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy walked with the girls back to Oliver and Zoe. Sam grabbed juice boxes for the girls and beers for Andy and himself. Right about now he needed anything to cool him down<p>

Izzie came over to talk to her parents. Maddie dragged Sam to the patio to dance to her favorite Miley Cyrus song while Kelsie climbed right onto Andy's lap.

"Hey Andy, can I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely."

"Are you Uncle Sam's girlfriend?"

"Well,…..um, you see, we are really good friends and we work together and I like him a lot."

"But do you love him?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Andy asked knowing full well that she couldn't.

"Yes I can." She whispered.

Andy whispered back, "Yes, I do love him, very much."

"That's great because I love him too. He is my **funnest, bestest **uncle and he makes me so happy, and he is so smiley when he is with you and then he is so happy…..Do you think that one day he will carry you?" _Out of the mouths of babes._

"The word you want is marry, like when people have a wedding and get married. Understand?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. Like someone in a white dress and the boy is dressed all handsome and then they kiss, yuck, and everyone claps?"

"Yes, that is exactly right." Glad to have dodged the actual question.

"Ok. Want to come dance with me?" quick change of subject

"Sure, I would love to."

They walked hand in hand over to the patio where Sam was now slow dancing with Maddie in his arms.

"You know what Andy, I think kissing boys is gross, how about you?" Sam spun around so he could see Andy's face.

"When you get older you'll see it's not too bad,….. but you still have to watch out for their cooties." Kelsie thought that was hysterical.

Kelsie and Andy danced a few songs before the sisters disappeared to play with their cousins. Sam and Andy had an uncomfortable moment before Sam finally put out his hand and pulled her into his arms for a slow dance. Andy couldn't think of a more perfect moment or even a more perfect day than today. She was so glad that she had taken that call and ended up at the Shaw's.

She had worked closely with Sam for months and had gotten to know him pretty well. There were plenty of people dancing and wandering around but there was something so intimate about her hand on his shoulder and their hands clasped together held close to his heart. It was like they were the only ones there. She couldn't stop staring at him, she tried to distract herself from his eyes but that only led her to his mouth. _Dangerous territory._

"I am having the best time." She blurted out.

"Me too... The girls really love you."

"They are so sweet. That Kelsie is a trip, the stuff she comes up with is too much."

"She's my goddaughter, I must have rubbed off."

Andy laughed, "I can see that."

"Could you see maybe, having dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love that."

"Great. But, you're sure you're not worried about my cooties?"

"Oh, I'm sure." She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set. The pool looked mostly empty. Andy grabbed them both a towel and they made their way over. Sam kicked off his sneakers and pulled his shirt over his head. Andy kicked off her sandals and once again pulled her dress over her head. They gave each other the once over, both seeming to forget how to breathe. Andy was the first to look away and dive in. Sam followed. The water was beautiful and refreshing and seemed to wash away any memory of the humid day. They swam around, Sam repeatedly looking for any opportunity to save her, even though she was an excellent swimmer. She laughed at him. They had the best time just goofing around. Finally, they decided to get out. As Sam went to sit down on a lounger, Andy made a mental note that wet, shirtless Sam was even better than this morning's version. He shook the water out of his hair and it was now standing on end. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sat down. Andy giggled at him as he pulled her to sit in his lap. She leaned back against his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence until Sam just had to ask. "What made you change your mind?"<p>

"About you or Luke?"

"Both I guess."

She recounted the story of Jo and Luke at the hospital. "I realized that she knew what he needed and I didn't and I didn't care if I did. If I really loved him,….. enough to marry him for Pete's sake, I should know that stuff….. The truth is, when he asked me out months ago, I knew I was attracted to you, but that whole Training officer code, nothing could happen anyway. Everything about you scared me. I mean how could I be that attracted to someone that I hardly knew? Then I got to know you and that just intensified things for me but I was already with Luke. Things were easy with him, simple, safe, no complications…..until recently." Sam turned her so she could face him.

"Come on Sam, I know how thrilled you were about my engagement. You made that pretty clear."

"What do you mean? I thought I hid it pretty well." he smirked

"Yeah right." She laughed. "Then, these past few weeks…..made me realize that every time I have a problem or get in trouble, you are always there for me, always the first one there for me. You always know what to say, always know exactly what to do. I was so afraid that you would break me and yet you're the reason that I have become so resilient. So, I decided to man up and go after whatever I want, no matter how scared I might be."

"So, what is it you want?" he smiled seductively as they both leaned in for a kiss. From her sitting position, Andy's arm reached around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue swiped against her lips and she was only too happy to allow entrance. The kiss intensified until they actually heard each other moan. They broke apart just as they heard someone calling their names. _Sigh_

"Uncle Sam, Andy, I have great news."

"What's that?"

"You guys are having a sleepover?"

Sam and Andy exchanged looks. "Huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly had fun writing it. **

**The Shaw girls played a bigger role in this story than I originally anticipated but you know how it goes with these tales, they often write themselves.**

**I am a mother of 5 and am constantly in awe of the truths that come out kids mouths and how intuitive they can be.**

**They grow up so fast**

**Chapter 5**

"You guys are having a sleepover."

"Huh?"

Sam and Andy looked at each other and then back at Izzie. Still in their snuggled position on the lounger and still reeling from the heat of their kisses, a "sleepover" probably hadn't been the **last **thing on their minds. They just were confused as how Izzie knew.

"Mom and Dad promised that we could camp out in the yard tonight but now they said that they are too tired after all the party stuff, so we asked Daddy if we could camp out with you guys and he said that you guys would love that."

"He did did he?" said Sam flashing a grin to Andy "Where are you mom and dad right now?"

"Mom is getting dessert out and Dad is finishing with the barbeque people."

"McNally, you go help Zoe, I'll find Oliver."

They jumped up from the chair, much to their dismay, Sam threw his shirt back on and Andy her dress.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to the house. Andy ran to the bathroom and brushed out her wet hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen just as Zoe was setting up the coffee urn.<p>

"Hey Zoe, let me help you with that."

"Thank you so much. I want to try to get all this set up before my mom and dad are trying to bolt out the door. Are you having a good time?"

"I am having an awesome time. Your family is so great and those kids are unbelievable."

"Thank you. The girls certainly give Ollie and me a run for our money, that's for sure."

"Izzie was mentioning something about camping out tonight. Did you not want them to?"

"Oliver told them we would but it has been a long day and we tried to finagle another day but they weren't biting. Izzie said that maybe she would ask you guys but I told her we would talk to you first, apparently she neglected to hear that part of the conversation. Don't feel obligated; you have been such a good sport helping out today."

"I love camping. I used to go every summer with my dad. I have never camped in the back yard before but I would love to do that with the girls."

"There is the issue of Sam too. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know you guys are just….."

"Figuring things out?" Andy finished. "Trust me, Sam is not an issue. Sleeping outside under the stars with him and those sweet girls sounds like the perfect night to me."

"Wow."

"I know. I feel so grown up acknowledging my feelings instead of running away as usual."

"Actually, Andy, I meant wow, Oliver was right. Sam did find his perfect one." Andy gave her a questioning glance. "Over the years, Oliver has tried to set Sam up with almost every one of my single friends…. or should I say every single person that we know….on the planet. Nothing ever worked. Sam was always a good sport about it. He would take them out, they would have a nice time but when I would ask him about the date you could tell there was no spark. Months ago, on one of their poker nights Oliver and the "boys" got so drunk and were so hung over the next day. Ollie was cranky when he called me from work. When I asked how Sam was feeling, he said, _He is beyond bad. _I figured he meant hung over but he said _No, I think he's in love with his rookie. _ Sam had felt awful that whole day but you asked him for help with something, plumbing maybe, and he couldn't say no to you, rather **would** never say no. So over these past few months I really paid attention. Any time McNally came up he would get a grin on his face, twinkle in his eye….then a couple of weeks ago, I asked him how his rookie was. God, he looked so pathetic. You had gotten engaged and he looked ….heartbroken. He figured that you and Luke would have broken up ages ago and then he would have had a chance to tell you how he felt."

Andy bit her bottom lip, "Actually, he told me today. We **both** shared quite a bit today. I feel like such an idiot, all these months, not realizing what could have been. I just broke up with Luke the other day after months of dating, then living together and honestly I have never felt closer to anyone than I do to Sam. I'm in love with him. I never knew what that meant before." Andy thought back to one of their first shifts together. _You get caught up, lose sight of what's right in right front of you._ "Go figure, prince charming was right under my nose." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Did I hear someone say Prince charming? Talking about me again?" Oliver kissed his wife's cheek.

"If we were, we would be talking Goofy, not Prince Charming sweetie." Andy tried to stifle a giggle.

"That's why you love me, for my goofiness. So, I guess we're talking about a certain dark haired, muscular type with dimples and smoldering eyes?"

"Shaw, you never told me you thought my eyes were smoldering." Sam joked as he entered the room and caught the last few words of the conversation. "So what is this about a sleepover?" he grinned

"Izzie?" questioned Oliver

"Yep."

"As soon as the girls knew about the tent for the party, they thought of our camping tent and asked if we could camp in the yard tonight….. I had the best of intentions but I am kind of pooped and the idea of sleeping on the ground tonight is not something I am looking forward to. They were horrified when I mentioned a reschedule date, so…. your names came up and I said, we would have to ask you. Soooooooo, anyone up for camping tonight?" he grinned looking between Sam and Andy.

"Shaw, buddy, I have never done the camp….." Sam was interrupted by Andy who had been quiet.

"I would love to camp with the girls, I'm in if you are Sam."

Sam hesitated…..for a millisecond, contemplating snuggling with Andy all night. "Sure, camping, I can camp."

"Are you sure?" asked the Shaws

Sam and Andy glanced over at each other and smiled.

"I just need something to sleep in." said Andy

"I have an extra t-shirt in my bag, if you want?" Sam offered

"And Andy, I will get you some sleep shorts. No problem. Thank you so much for doing this." Said Zoe

"I can't wait."

The women grabbed some of the desserts and made their way outside to the tables. Oliver and Sam watched the girls retreat from the room.

"Thanks Sammy, for the save tonight."

"Yeah, sure…. Actually, I think I should be thanking you."

Oliver feigned ignorance.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Sorry Sam? Knew what?"

"Shaw, you are the worst liar, this is why I always kick your ass at poker night… You knew that she and Callaghan broke up."

"She told me yesterday. She offered to help out, I knew you would be here so I told her to come. I thought it would be great for you guys to spend time together without the whole Callaghan thing hanging over your heads. Sam, you are one of my best friends but I just couldn't handle the puppy dog eyes anymore. You deserve to be happy too and I knew you wouldn't say a word to her, you're too ….noble." Sam thought to the night of the blackout, nobility, not really the word that came to mind.

"I guess I just kept waiting for her to see the writing on the wall. When she didn't I just wanted her to be happy, whether that was with me or not."

"I get it Sam. You wanted her to be happy before anything else but you love her. Admit it buddy, you love her. Did you tell her?"

"Shaw, she just broke up with the golden boy. I did tell her how I felt but I'm trying not to freak her out by professing love for her, even though I heard that Kelsie has been giving Andy an earful. I am treading lightly with this girl. No way that I'm screwing this up. She's a runner when things get intense."

"**She's** a runner?"

"Shut up man, I'm not going anywhere." He winked at his friend.

* * *

><p>Just when they thought they couldn't eat another bite, there was dessert. Then of course, the kids had to make S'mores. Sam and Andy were stuffed. It was close to 10 when the last few people were walking down the driveway. It had been a long day and Andy couldn't believe that the girls were even still awake at this point. <em>Note to self, kids have limitless energy.<em>

* * *

><p>Andy was helping Zoe clean up the kitchen, Sam was collecting all the empty bottles. Finally, Oliver spoke up.<p>

"Enough everyone, time for bed. This will all be waiting for us in the morning."

The girls came from the hallway into the kitchen just as Sam returned from getting his bag in his truck.

"Uncle Sammy, ready for camping out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Maddie. I can't believe you are not sleeping already."

"I'm a big girl Uncle Sam, I'm not even tired." She yawned

Sam grabbed a black t-shirt from his bag and handed it to Andy.

"Thank you."

"Andy I will bring you a pair of shorts to sleep in." said Zoe

"That would be great. I'm just gonna get cleaned up."

Andy used the bathroom first and then went to get changed in Izzie's room so Sam could use it. She grabbed Sam's shirt and brought it to her face. She smiled as she inhaled the scent that was so familiar to her.

"It's clean, you know." Andy turned around to see Sam in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah, I know." She blushed at having been caught

"Zoe had these for you." He handed her the shorts, their hands grazing each other, eyes never faltering. Sam shut the door quietly turned around and before she knew it, Andy's back was against the door and Sam's lips were on hers. The kiss was quick but full of passion. She smelled like soap and mint and Sam felt the scent getting under his skin. He unwillingly pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Sam, God knows I could kiss you forever but the girls…?"

"I know, I know…..I just didn't know how long I would have the willpower **not** to do that." Sam smiled and left the room.

Andy tried to regroup and put together a coherent thought of how one dresses themself. She pulled on the shorts and Sam's shirt, which she was most certain he was not getting back. She sat on Izzie's bed to put the rest of her stuff in her backpack. _Wow, what a difference a day makes._

If anyone would have told her a week ago, that her "happy existence" with Luke Callaghan would not exist and that she would be camping with Sam Swarek, she would have laughed her ass off.

Turns out, the old adage is true. Life is what you make of it. Andy had always tried to be happy, despite her mom abandoning her, despite her father's alcohol abuse, despite her trust issues. She always tried to keep a glass is half full mentality. It seemed to work over the years, she had fun, and life was good. Until now. Now she really understood what true happiness was. She loved her job, she loved her friends and she was suddenly overwhelmed by her feelings for Sam. They had begun as friends, almost screwed it up. Okay, the timing was bad, circumstances were unbending. But now,….. This man, who had stumbled his way into her life and her heart. She couldn't imagine her world without him_. My cup runneth over._

* * *

><p>Andy walked outside to find Sam and Oliver attempting to construct the tent. Andy stood next to Zoe as the two women tried to control their laughter. It was okay, the girls were laughing enough for all of them.<p>

"Okay, McNally, you're the girl scout. Let's see what ya got." Chided Sam

Within 5 minutes Andy had the 2 room tent standing and staked to the ground. The girls dragged out their sleeping bags and pillows and called their spots. Sam looked a little skeptical. Oliver had run into the garage to get something. He returned a few minutes later with an air mattress. It wasn't a huge one but he figured Sam would appreciate it rather than nothing.

"Okay guys, all set?" asked Zoe

"Yes." They said in unison.

The girls kissed their parents good night and then got snuggled into their sleeping bags. "Good night Mommy, good night Daddy."

"See you guys in the morning. Be good for Uncle Sammy and Andy." With promises that they would Oliver and Zoe made their way to their bedroom.

Sam and Andy had the air mattress set up in the slightly larger side of the tent. The girls in the other part.

"So girls, this is my first camping trip. You showed me how to make a S'more. We put up the tent,…. okay, Andy put up the tent. Now what?"

"Daddy, always tells a story. He tries to make it a scary story but he is just silly and we end up laughing at him." Shared Izzie

"Oh. Okay…..I can tell a story. Give me a hint."

"A princess story." Said Kelsie "Those are my favorite."

Sam was not really sure he could pull this off. He loved his nieces but he wasn't sure he could pull off a fairytale. Andy smiled at him, giving him some encouragement, when he got an idea.

"One day there was a princess named, Bambi…..she was the most beautiful girl the prince had ever seen."

"Uh, scuse me Uncle Sammy but Bambi is a deer silly." Corrected Maddie.

"I know, I just really liked that name. Is that okay?" asked Sam as he looked over at Andy

"Okay."

"Well, Bambi had these beautiful brown eyes that were so powerful that they put a spell on him and had the power to make the prince do anything. He was not happy with that. He didn't want anyone to have a spell over him so he tried to stay away from the princess. Unfortunately, the king made the prince and the princess work together all the time and the more he got to know Princess Bambi the more he fell in love with her."

Andy let out a slight gasp. She blushed and motioned for Sam to continue his tale.

"You see, she was not only beautiful, but funny and she cared about everyone no matter what. She always made people feel special even when they weren't really nice to her. There was a problem though. Princess Bambi was always getting in trouble. She would…."

"Did she have to go in timeout?" Kelsie interjected "When kids get in trouble, they have to go in timeout."

"No honey, she didn't have to go to timeout." He smiled, "But the prince was always getting worried about her and he always tried to keep her safe. One day a bad knight shot her with a….. bow and arrow. Luckily, she had her magic shield on and she wasn't hurt." Sam looked over to Andy who looked a bit teary.

"That was the day that the Prince said to himself I am going to tell her that I love her because I want her to know how much she means to me."

"So, did he tell her that he loved her?" asked Izzie

"He told her that he would never do anything to hurt her and he was crazy about her and would do absolutely anything for her."

"But did he ever tell the Princess that he loved her?"

Sam looked over to Andy, who nodded and said, "I think the princess always knew she just didn't realize it."

Sam saw the seriousness taking over, "So they eventually got married and lived happily ever after. The end."

The girls applauded him.

"Pretty good Uncle Sammy, for your first try."

"Thanks Kelsie. Now time for sleep."

The girls rolled over and within minutes their breathing had become steady. Meanwhile Andy and Sam were lying next to each other on the air mattress barely touching. Andy turned on her side and stared at Sam's profile.

She whispered, "So, had I not broken up with Luke, I would have never known how you felt?"

Sam turned to face her, "I would have told you eventually."

"When?" she smiled "On my golden anniversary?"

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Come here you." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Good night Bambi." She turned so her back was against his chest. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her feeling more content than she could ever imagine. "Good night Sam."

Sam knew immediately when Andy had fallen asleep. He lay there thinking about the day's events. His mind consumed. Less than 2 weeks ago, she was engaged and he was a handshake away from guns and gangs and now he was spooning with McNally in the Shaw's backyard. It killed him that they would have to take things slow. It wasn't that he wanted to rush things physically, although he knew he would dream tonight about that red bikini and whatever implications came from her flexibility as a gymnast. What really killed him was that they would have to keep things under wraps for a little bit. The last thing he wanted was people to be questioning Andy about her commitments. She was an over thinker as it was. Listen to him, overthinking himself. Suddenly Sam felt a small hand on his face.

"Uncle Sammy?" she whispered in his ear

"Yeah Kelsie? You okay?"

"I was just thinking about your story. I hope you tell Andy that you love her because I love her too."

"I promise I will."

"Don't forget, because she said she loves you too, but we have to keep that a secret. Okay?"

"You got it kiddo." Kelsie crawled back into her sleeping bag. Sam smiled at Andy, asleep in his arms. Sam couldn't get over it, 7 years old and that kid was smarter than him already. _They really do grow up so fast._


End file.
